One kind of existing target tracking technologies in the field of video monitoring, which are perform tracking according to information of a target object in an image, and this function may usually be realized by a tracking equipment. The tracking equipment captures characteristic information of the target object and performs automatic recognition and tracking, on a premise of an image recognition technology. However, such a tracking method is related to image quality is acquired and a background environment where the target object is located, and poor image quality or a complex background environment, such as occlusion, may cause loss of the target object and further cause inaccuracy of a monitoring result.
Another kind of existing target tracking technologies in the field of video monitoring, which are perform tracking according to geometric transformation, and utilize position information of a target object in a certain coordinate system, and then obtain a corresponding relationship between Pan/Tilt/Zoom (PTZ) and the coordinate system, thereby driving a dome camera for tracking, such as a box camera and dome camera tracking system, a fisheye dome camera tracking system and a double-dome camera tracking system. In the box camera and dome camera tracking system and fisheye dome camera tracking system, main video cameras may not accurately distinguish targets, so that tracking effects achieved when specific targets are tracked are poor. Double-dome tracking is also limited to a tracking effect achieved by a main dome, and may also cause inaccuracy of a monitoring result, due to existence of the condition of target loss.
For the problem of inaccuracy of a monitoring result of a method for monitoring a tracking target in a conventional art, there is no effective solution yet.